Life as it Is
by Juicytubegirl
Summary: Ok let's pretend that Grissom and Sara after 6 months of being in Costa Rica decided to come back to Vegas. And Warrick NEVER died so its just like before except with a few twists and turns xxx
1. Prologue

Life as it Is

Chapter 1: Prologue

There we were

Laying together in bed

After a long night of passionate love making

She dared ask the question

"Should we go back?"

I hade dared this question for so long and now there it was.

The last time we were in Vegas I almost lost her, she was almost killed a freaking crazy girl who made living dolls. Anyway of course I missed Vegas, my job, my team but I was happy here. Away from everyone with my loving fiancé in Costa Rica. But I would do anything to make her happy and if that made her happy, then that would be our next destination.

After a while I heard her breath even and knew she had fell asleep, I looked at her and caressed her swollen stomach. 6 months had passed already when she had announced that she was pregnant, 6 months ago I left my job in Vegas to come join her here. And now she asked me if we should go back…

I tough about everything I had left behind…

Everyone I left behind…

Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Jim…

She hadn't seen them in over a year me I saw them 6 months ago. Was I ready to go back…

Was I ready to leave the peace and quite of the tropical forest to go to the busy and noisy strip in Las Vegas…

Only time would tell……….

Authors Note:

OK here it is the prologue of my new story

Tell me if I should continue and in this universe as you can see

Warrick is NOT dead I repeat NOT dead and Sara and Grissom are gonna leave the Tropical forest to go back to Las Vegas…

Stay Tuned…

Ciao

Penny xxx


	2. Going Home?

Life as it Is

Chapter 2: Going Home

I was now in the kitchen making breakfast for Sara who was still in bed. She was having major stomach aches because of the constant kicking from the babies part. Of course she was thrilled at the idea of the baby but it did come with negative points. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, I turned around to see Sara coming down the stairs in her blue bathrobe and matching slippers. I walked up to her and put my hands around her waist and kissed on the forehead.

"You ok?" I asked her worriedly.

She nodded and smiled, she went to sit down at the table and started to eat her blueberry pancakes. She wasn't eating just picking at her food. I knew what this was about, it was about if we should go home or not. A view minutes later she spoke up.

"You know what we discussed yesterday?" she asked.

We can't really say we discussed much.

I turned in her direction but she avoided my eyes.

"Why do you absolutely want to go back?" I asked raising my voice a bit

She stayed silent.

I walked up to her, sat down and took her hands in mine.

"Well because this baby is gonna need some aunts and uncles and I want her to grow up with a real family." She said starring at her plate.

I was in utter shock at what she just said.

"What are you talking about, this baby is going to grow up in a real family?" I said stooping up to her level. By now she had tears in her eyes.

"No I mean I want the baby to have an uncle Greg, and an Aunt Catherine and Nick and Warrick" she said tears running down her cheeks. I looked at her and wiped her tears with my thumb.

I took her in my arms and sat down in the chair pulling her in my lap as she cried in my arms. I rubbed her back smoothly and tough about what she had said. Its true we could never replace Greg, he would make a great uncle, the funny kind you know. And Catherine would be trilled to be an aunt. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Sara start to breath in shallow breaths and moan in pain. I quickly stood up and sat her down on the chair as I saw her clutch her stomach in pain. I ran to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of medicine and ran back to the kitchen where Sara was In tears and pain. I grabbed a glass of water and handed her the pill and the glass. She took the pill and gulped the water down in one shot. She started to breath normally now and looked at me with tears in her eyes and said,

"I wanna go home"

I looked at her and then at her swollen stomach, I put a hand on top of hers.

"Let's go home" and hugged her.

Authors Note

Very short I know just wanted to start the story off

More info on what happened to Sara in the next chapter

Review and the next chapter will come more quickly

Ciao

Penny xxx


	3. Home at Last

Life as It Is

Chapter 3-Home at Last

"The departure time for flight 274 heading to Las Vegas, Nevada has been delayed for 15 minutes" I heard the flight attendance say trough the intercom. I looked at Sara who was reading a magazine.

"Are you ok?" I asked her patting her knee comfortly.

She put her magazine down and turned to me.

"Yeah I'm just a little nervous" she said looking down at her hands. I grabbed her hands and took them in mine.

"You shouldn't be worried it's just the team" I told her.

"I know but it still has been a year since last time I saw them." She was nervous and to be honest so was I. The fact that I left without saying good-bye, who had they hired to replace us, were they mad at us for some reason. Those questions were still floating around my head when I heard the intercom click on and the flight attendance began to talk.

"Flight 274 heading to Las Vegas, Nevada may now board"

Me and Sara stood up and walked to the gate heading to our old life…

***

6 hours later we were on our way to the lab after a quick trip to the townhouse to put away our stuff. We arrived at the lab and glancing a glimpse at Sara I could tell she was thinking if this was a good idea. I looked at the lab remembering all the memories, good or bad that we had spent not only here, but in Vegas in total. **(I made a video about some of the memories in Vegas before they left link at the bottom of the page)**

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

She nodded and we started walking to the lab door. Once we go inside lots of familiar faces could be seen. We started walking trough the lab heading to the locker room. On our way we bumped into someone we DIDN'T want to see, Eckle.

"So you guys are here visiting or?" He asked

"No we actually came here to stay." The look on his face was priceless.

I could hear Sara try to contain her laugh.

"Oh, well that's great…" he said obviously annoyed.

"What's great?" Someone said behind us

We turned around to see the very familiar faces of Nick and Catherine. When they saw us their confused faces turned into smiling faces. Catherine was the first to react and pulled us both into hugs.

"Oh my god, you guys are here, in Vegas, at the lab, and you're pregnant." She said pointing to Sara's stomach. I nodded and then Sara got pulled into a major hug on Nicks parts. He then gave me a man hug. I looked at Sara and saw happy tears rolling down her cheeks…

**Sara's POV**

When Nick pulled me in a hug that did it I immediately started crying and hugged him back. It felt good to be back here surrounded by the gang.

"It's good to have you back Sara" Nick whispered in my ear.

"It's good to back Nicky." I told him, using the nickname everyone called him by.

Nick dethatched himself from me and I quickly wiped my tears away.

"So how you guys been doing?" Gil asked Cath and Nick.

"We've been good lots of work, let me tell you finding replacements for you two wasn't easy" Nick told us.

"Who they hire?" I asked.

"Well actually Sara…" Catherine started but stopped when Hodges came up to us.

"Hey you two, when you get back?" he asked referring to me and Gil.

"Oh just now actually and were here to stay." Gil told him.

"That's great, now the blood sample you two broth at the lab , there's a match." He said looking at Catherine and Nick.

"Ok we'll be right there" Nick responded. Hodges left and Nick turned to us.

"Tonight I say we go out with the gang and eat somewhere since today is such a great celebration." Catherine nodded in agreement.

"Great we'll go look around and see if we can find Jim, Warrick and Greg, oh wait Greg's in the break room with…yah" Catherine look embarrassed and what Nick had said.

"With who?" I asked "Did he finally find a girlfriend?"

"Well you can't really say that right Nicky." Catherine said looking at Nick who was just starring at the floor. I shook my head, what the hell was going on with them.

"I don't know but I wanna find out" Gil told me as if he could read my mind. We started walking, heading to the break room. We reached the room and we were about to enter when we were stopped by Warrick.

"Hey no hug for me." He said smiling.

He hugged me tightly in the same way Nick had earlier. And man hugged Grissom.

"So you guys coming home uh." He asked trying to walk us away from the break room.

"It would seem like it, plus there will soon be a new addition to the Grissom family." Gil said patting my stomach making me smile.

"Yah I can see that, I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong and you weren't pregnant." I laughed.

"Hey weren't you guys in Costa Rica 6 months ago" Jim Brass said coming from behind Warrick.

"Yah well there's nothing like home" Gil said smiling

After talking for a while we separated only to accept into joining them at around 7:00 tonight for dinner.

There was our chance I took hold of the door handle and opened it.

Inside was Greg ok, and he was talking to a brown haired girl who does look like me. Her back was turned to me but I already knew who it was. Greg glanced up and his mouth opened in shock.

"Sara, Grissom." He was able to say in shock.

The brown haired girl turned around and I was met by the same brown eyes as me.

"Omg Sara." She said

"Lauren what are you doing here?" I said looking directly at my sister…

**Okay here it was everybody hope you enjoyed**

**This chapter and I will try to get the next one up as soon as possible. And yes I know that Sara doesn't have a sister but I **

**Had to put someone else instead of stupid Ray Langston sorry for everybody who likes him but I don't so yeah and Lauren will be a very important character in this story.**

**Here is link for my youtube video and if it doesn't work its called CSI Trough the Years…**

**.com/watch?v=HDw8RGsU_CU**

**xxx******

**Ciao, Penny**


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note

Ok so hello everyone i am terrible sorry for making you guys wait so much. Now this is not a chapter i just wanted to let you guys know that i will not be using this account anymore but I WILL continue writing this story on my other account MrsSawyerJamesFord the story will be on their but it may take a while for me to post the next chapter but i will post the 3 first chapter don't worry….

On this note i thank you very much…..and i hope you guys will continue Reading this story =)

Ciao Pennyxxx


End file.
